


i love it when you look my way

by chameleom



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, mai is a bit of an unreliable narrator, mailee week, they have a cat he's not in this but he's there, they're so in love, ty lee is a bimbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleom/pseuds/chameleom
Summary: In which Mai gets some angst as a treat and Ty Lee makes her breakfast.
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	i love it when you look my way

The sunlight hits her eyes through the gap in the curtains. Mai groans. She sits up to rub the sleep from her eyes when she notices what's with her in the room. Or rather, who’s not with her. Mai frowns and moves to check the time on her phone. 9:30. Not too late that her lover should be out. Unless she had somewhere to be? Or, or maybe she finally figured out who she was dating and ran away while it was still easy. Mai resigns herself to call Azula. She’d need the support. There was a low likelihood of Azula caring at all, but Mai could handle rejection from her. Mai’s gaze drifts down to the wrinkled sheets beside her, her finger hovering over Azula’s contact. Mai scrunches her eyes to call as a loud crash sounds from the kitchen. A tinkling laugh filters out after it.

“I got to 5 that time! Hm, does that look bent?” Ty Lee’s familiar voice dances through the apartment.

Mai crumbles with relief, putting down her phone. After a moment she unlocks it again, a finger hovering over her lockscreen. A picture of her and Ty Lee look into each other's eyes while an annoyed Azula takes the selfie. Mai smiles and slips out of bed, going to see what her girlfriend is up to.

* * *

Ty Lee is so close to balancing 6 pans on her head. So close. Really. For sure. She got to 5 twice before something went wrong and they all came tumbling down. She’s trying to figure out what when the timer beeps. Jumping into the air she claps her hands together, ignoring the various pans falling off her head. One stays balanced on her head, internally she congratulates herself. Ty Lee looks down gleefully at the four more pans cooking on the stove. She eyes the one with eggs sizzling, it looks like it has good balance. Shelving that for later Ty Lee grabs her spatula and starts flipping the pancakes, humming to herself.

A warm presence envelops her as light grey aura tingles her senses. Ty Lee grins and leans backward into Mai, the taller girl’s arms sliding around her waist.

“Hey sleepy head! I thought I’d make us some breakfast” Ty Lee hums again as another timer goes off, this time for the tea.

“G’morning” Mai mumbles into her neck, breathing warm air onto Ty Lee’s skin. A softer smile plays at Ty Lee’s lips before she slowly lowers another pan onto her head. She feels Mai frown.

Ty Lee flinches.

The pans fall.

Mai deftly steps out of the way of a falling pan as she fully removes herself from Ty Lee. She leans against the counter as her normal monotone expression struggles to contain the beginnings of a smile. An eyebrow quirks up.

Ty Lee’s at a loss for words, anything she thinks of is promptly and swiftly replaced by the beautiful figure of Mai staring back at her. Her mouth opens and closes. Ty Lee tries to breathe. She can’t. It’s okay though because she can live off of this image of Mai, radiant and gorgeous, standing amongst pans littering the ground.

Ty Lee remembers. She swallows and flashes her girlfriend her biggest grin.

“I got to 5!”

Mai sighs.

“That one’s definitely bent.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ah! my first mailee fic! i love these two with all my heart hhhhhh. i have mailee brainrot and am very much enjoying MaiLee week! Thank you to everyone who has made art or written fic for them, it makes my heart so happy! I wanted something to contribute to everyone so here it is! domestic fluff with these sapphics :headinhands:. I adore them!!
> 
> [ check out this stunning commission of the girls in strawberry dresses while you're here](https://twitter.com/yercy_/status/1347927074560995328?s=20)


End file.
